The Surprise from His Past
by sa0118
Summary: A news shakes Elena and Damon's life.His past life which Elena never knew about is changing their life but is it a pleasant dream or a nightmare.Human AU.Delena.


**Chapter 1-****Your Father's Dead**

It was a beautiful summer evening in New York,Damon and Elena Salvatore were out for a dinner to the fifth anniversary of the day they met and a very special news Damon had gotten from his wife of three years.

"Let's go to that Italian place you like."

"Italian sounds good."

"Maybe you can have some Eggplant parmesan."

"You remember."

"Off course I remember,I told you.I would.Maybe you would like some ice cream after."

"Keep this up and you might get lucky tonight."

"I always get lucky,you can't resist me."

**X--X**

**Somewhere else**

Two men sat in an armored car with two cars infront of them and two behind.

One of the men hung up the phone and turned towards the other man.

"Sir,they are at an ice cream shop in the city."

"Is it a safe place to talk?"the man acknowledged as Sir asked.This man was 6 feet and then some tall,with short,brown hair and blue eyes.He had an athletic build.

"It can be made safe,our men can spread in the perimeter but you will need to bring them in the car to talk,as soon as they sit we will have to leave if we want to keep a lid on it.As per your orders the cars don't have the flags or signs but in this Twitter world,any punk with camera may blow this up."

"We definitely don't want that.These people don't know it yet but they are in extreme danger,remember there's alot riding on their safety."

"Even the woman."

"Especially her and talk about her with respect.She is not just any other woman,if what I believe is true then alot will depend on her.So she will be treated with utmost respect.Do I make myself clear?"the man said in an angered and dangerous tone.

"Yes sir."the other man replied aware of his boss's fiery temper.

"Well let's go meet my old friend "

**X--X**

**At the ice cream ship**

"Oh woman you can eat?"

"Shut up,I am hungry after hospital today and if you don't stop teasing me, you won't be getting any."

"That's being mean."

"Well since it is the reason I need to eat so much,I am not being mean."

"Point taken."

Suddenly 2 men entered the shop.They were dressed in black suits with navy blue shirts and black tie like a uniform.Damon went stiff as soon as he saw them,because he knew that those guys were part of a highly trained unit who exclusively had one job that was to do the bidding of their employer.

Elena noticed the change in Damon and tried to get his attention but when saw that he was focused on something behind her and as she tried to turn around to see what had caught her husband's attention when Damon shook his head and told her not to move under his breath.

Damon didn't know what to do,if Elena wasn't here he would have made a run for it,but taking into account her condition it was to tall of an order for her.He would just have to wait and watch.There apperance here was quite unexpected as he had thought the day he had left that part of his life was behind him.

His thoughts were interrupted as the men had noticed him and were moving towards him while communicating with their team.

"Sir,ma'am you will have to come with us."one of them said as they reached their table.

The beginning of that sentence and the identity of the men threw Damon off as their unit was elite these two were the cream of the crop and they only travelled with their boss.

'_No__,no.__He __can't __be here he can't meet Elena.'_Damon was panicking inside.

"Elena,why don't you go home while I sort out a matter with these men."Damon composed himself and said.

"Damon,what's happening?What's this about?Who are these men?"Epena asked frantic.

"Ma'am please calm down,we mean no harm.Sir it is for your own safety that we leave here quitely along with you and your wife"the man almost pleaded.

Elena observed the change in Damon as the man spoke,the man in front of her now wasn't quite her husband but the cocky stranger she first met all those years ago.

"Elena let's go."

"The bill."she asked quitely,she didn't quite understand what was going on but knew that her Damon would only do what was best for them.

"It's been taken care of ma'am."the ma'am replied as a third guy came appeared from behind them."This way please."

They were led towards the cars that were parked infront of the shop.One of the guys opened the door of the middle car and gestured them to get in.As soon as they sat the cars took off.

"Hello,Damon."

"Ric,what's going on?"Damon asked as soon as he recognised his old friend sitting in the front passenger seat of the car.

"A massive fuck up,that's what's going on."Alaric Saltzman said but he controlled himself as he saw that Elena was surprised and scared."Wouldn't you introduce us Damon?"

"Yeah,Elena meet Ric a buddy of my mine from back home and Ric meet Elena my wife."

"That was very informative and eloquent Damon."Ric said and turned towards Elena bowed his head and said."Hello,Alaric Saltzman,his only friend."

"Elena Salvatore apparently your friend's wife,who has never heard of you."Elena said.

"Well I have never heard about you from him since he hasn't talked to me in over 5 years but let me say I am really interested in knowing the woman who made Damon Salvatore settle down.Back home this will literally shake people."

"Awwww.. now that you have buddied up tell me why you are here Ric,as far as I know none of you can contact me."

"Well that isolationebded as soon as your father died."Ric said with little to no emotion which surprused Elena a little,she knew that Damon was never close to his father although he never talked about his past,he had told her that much vaguely.Still telling someone that their father died like that was just strange even stranger was Damon's response.

"So."

Elena remembered when she had woken up in the hospital and Sheriff Forbes told her that her parents had died,she had never felt pain quite like that.She had felt alone,miserable like she was falling in an endles,dark pit panicking about what she will do.

"So nothing Damon,I just came here to tell you that."

"We both know that's not true."

"Of course it's not true,you know why I came here?"

Realization suddenly dawned upon Damon"But I was exiled."

"Technically you just left voluntarily,your father never exiled you Damon."

"Why not ask someone else?There must be someone."

"Who will be asked your mother is properly out of the family.Stefan is not fit to rule also he is the younger brother so he won't be asked until you decline and there is no one else unless you ask your mother who wants her adopted son Lorenzo to do it but in reality neither Lorenzo or any other of her new family have a claim."

"Okay hold on what is going on?Can anyone please explain it to me."Elena had had enough all these names,that she had never heard before and whatever they were to be offered or claiming.She was confused.

"You haven't told her."Alaric suddenly turned towards Damon with anger in his voice.

"No,never felt the need to.I had left that life behind."

"You are an idiot Damon."Alaric said and turned towards Elena and said."Elena we are discussing how after the death of your father in law his royal higness Giuseppe Salvatore the third,Prince Damon Salvatore and you Princess Elena Salvatore as his wife are the futurr King and Queen of the Kingdom of_Grande Isola."_

**Note-I don't own The Vampire diaries or the Characters.**

**Please review with your thoughts about the story.**

**Sorry for the mistakes,I have tried to edit as much as I can.**


End file.
